The Hill
by fansreader
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine

A/n: just plain smut, with no beginning and obvious ending ;D

"Let me go Ichigo." She struggles to free from Ichigo's grip. Because of that, they both fall down in the grass.

"I won't. Listen Rukia, it's no use to talk to her now."

"It's your fault, you know. Why you have to tell her like that." She keeps struggling. But it only made his grip stronger. "Get off your body on top of me. You… you heavy pig."

Ichigo smile a little hearing that. "Oh yeah, if I'm a pig then your a what? Chibi?"

"Ugh." Rukia is a stubborn person, so as she is she keeps struggling. They were on the small valley. Rukia was chasing her, to explain to her. But when she is on the landscape, Ichigo stop her.

And they ended with Ichigo on top of her, he hold her both hand beside her head. Oh, she tried kicked his thing between his leg. But Ichigo move faster, he open her legs and let it on both side of his' He thinks that he is smart that he has thinking a head to prevent the unwanted event. But he was wrong.

Underneath him, Rukia keeps struggling. And since she can't move her hands and legs, she uses her only weapon, her body. She tries to pull her chest up, in hope that Ichigo will falls aside. Hopeless attempt, her right brain knows that, but her left brain refuses to surrender. And as she moves her chest, her hip is also following the movement. And since Ichigo hips' is also on top of her's, he felt something hardened, something between his legs.

"Gosh, Rukia. Stop moving. For once, listen to me" Ichigo girth his teeth, he tries to control himself not to be arouse. Since this is not the right time, situation and most of all place. Even though there is nobody passes this hill and since the time is slowly going to the night, it's very rarely that anybody will pass here.

"For once? I think I had listened to you several times. And what is the outcome? Disaster! And..." Rukia shouted at him, but she stop when she sees Ichigo face who looked like in pain. His brows are furrowed than the usual, and she realize that he girth his teeth, as if under a great pain. Since she knows that Ichigo often injures in the battle but he never shows this kind of face, she realizes that something is wrong.

But what? The people who suppose to be in pain are me, who struggle effortlessly from Ichigo grip, since she can't use her feet. Thinks about my feet, why my feet circling his hip? "Omg, our position looks like..." At that moment she realize something hard pushed her center. She is naive, but not that naive. She blushes uncontrollably and turns her face aside, tries not to look at his face.

"I...I... Ichigo. Get off of me NOW. Realize who you are, Brat." She tries to insult him, so they can fight like usual without realizing that they both are different, that Ichigo is a man and she is a woman.

Ichigo who tried so hard to thinking something else, something dull and boring and not to think that the woman he loves is underneath him, right in the place he wanted so bad, in his many countless dream. It is something hard to do, harder than fighting arrancar, if it's not impossible.

But he snapped when he heard her called her 'Brat'. He wanted to be acknowledged as a man who can protect the people that he cares, most importantly by the woman he loves. And to think that the woman doesn't even look at him as a man, light a fire inside of him, he wanted to show her that he is a man and by that he has the same passion that every man do.

He opened his eyes, and Rukia who took a little peek to look at Ichigo, was startled to see his eyes. She became scared by the way Ichigo looked at her. Ichigo now holds her hands with his right arm only. And he moves his left hand to hold her face. "Don't..." Rukia tried to defend herself. But Ichigo seize the opportunity to kiss her lips hard.

She felt his lips kissing her, caressing her, his tongue slides inside her mouth, and she felt her body shivering. But Rukia try to stiffen her body, she doesn't dare to move an inch, as though by doing that this madness, this side of Ichigo will disappear.

But Ichigo continues his kisses, he deepened the kiss trying to ask a respond from Rukia. Rukia didn't rejected him, or bite his lips. His inner consciousness is thankful by that. He often wanted to kiss her in several occasions when it was just the two of them, but he always afraid that Rukia rejected him, and left him because of it, and that what he is most afraid of.

But now, since she didn't rejected him and opened her mouth for him (even though accidentally) he freely tastes the luxury. But after a moment that's not enough, his body moved itself. His harder started to push Rukia's center. Rukia gasped when she felt that the first time, but the second time's Ichigo push himself, she is starting moaning. Her body isn't stiffened anymore, and she slowly wrapping her legs around his hip, asking Ichigo to push deeper.

Hearing Rukia's moaning, Ichigo body's starting shivering also. He stops kissing her mouth only to trail his lips down to her neck. His left hand starts wandering her body down her chest, he cups her breast and caresses it slowly and deliberately, trying to arouse her. His body's rhythm is increasing and Rukia is responding in every moves.

After a while they both are feeling desperate because they can't satisfy their needs. Rukia tries to pull her body up, but now not to free herself. Ichigo moves his lip on top of her's again, no more resistance from Rukia. She even kissing him back with the same passion.

Realizing that Rukia is wanted the same thing as him. He is starting to lose control. His left hand quickly wandering down her stomach, there he felt the barrier that prevents him to achieve the climax they both wanted. He grips her underwear and tore it.

Rukia is surprised by Ichigo action, she doesn't know that Ichigo can become rough. He usually patients towards women, well except her. But even that's the case he never acts rough to her. And to realize that Ichigo acts rough because he has totally lose control, aroused her even more.

She feels Ichigo's fingers caressing her center until she is quite wet. After that he stops, Rukia feels lost and she tries to move her hip up asking more. When she still doesn't get it, she broke the kiss and throwing an accusing glance to Ichigo and looks down. Then she knows why he stops, Ichigo is trying to open his pants. Ichigo groans desperately when it took so long to undone his pants.

At last it comes undone and Rukia can see only a glimpse of his harden because Ichigo quickly position himself on top of her and thrust inside of her fast and hard. Rukia tenses for a moment, this is a new feeling for her. Beside her head, Rukia hears Ichigo sigh a relief. After he knows he is already inside of her, he didn't move so harsh anymore. Instead Ichigo gives her times to accustom with him inside her. He just hopes it doesn't take too long, because feeling her wetness, her grip towards his shaft, he doubts he can still any much longer.

Rukia feels how he thrust easily inside her and only left a slight pain. She feels that her center already adjusting with his size and length. Her center is gripping his shaft tightly, and she wonders if it can grip harder. Just after she tried that, Ichigo growls "Rukia..." and kisses her lips deeply, and pulled out his shaft. Rukia quickly moves her hips up, as if doesn't want to lose it, and Ichigo is answering by thrusting inside her again.

Every thrust Ichigo makes made him groan satisfy. He looks to Rukia's eyes wanted to know if she also feels the way he does, and how he wanted that Rukia feels the same. Rukia eyes are half open, she furrowed her brows. Ichigo wouldn't be sure Rukia likes their love making by the looks of her face. But he knows she is, because she is welcoming every thrust that he made by lifting her hips and because of the moaning sound she is making. Ichigo couldn't believe what they were doing, that he actually makes love with Rukia, and it makes him hopes that maybe, maybe Rukia also loves him.

Thinking that, Ichigo movement becomes faster but he tries that every thrust he made, he thrust deeply, deep inside of her, hoping by doing that he can etch himself inside Rukia. And Rukia becomes his and his only.

Rukia feels that something is building inside of her, some hunger that need to satisfy, and can only be satisfied by Ichigo. She felt how his shaft thrust inside her again and again, how she felt herself filled by Ichigo completely. He thrust again deeply inside her core, and Rukia lets a cry escape her mouth. Her mind becomes blank and her body shivering.

When Rukia achieves her peak he felt overwhelm and proud of himself, but that thought quickly erases from his mind, because he felt how Rukia's center tight uncontrollably. By that she grips his shaft harder, and Ichigo starting losing his control. He groans louder, and he shots inside her deeply. Rukia felt his hot cum filling her up, and she can't help to continue moaning.

Ichigo collapses on top of her. Rukia frees her hands from his grip not to run, but to circling her hands around his body. So she can savoring this moment, when she and Ichigo become one.

A/n: One of my first fanfic several years ago. But I haven't got the gut to post it in internet. So… I really appreciate your reviews.

Thank you for reading it. :DDD


End file.
